2 Soma dans une douche
by kilala-hunters
Summary: Kyo x Yuki. Kyo ne sort pas de la douche et Yuki commence à s'énerver. Lemon. HENTAI


**salle de bain occupée depuis 30 minutes**

Yuki impatient, décida quand même d'entrer dans la salle de bain. Ouvrant la porte, Yuki hurla:

- HEY KYO, QU'EST-CE QUE TU… (gulp)

La bite de Yuki s'éleva et forma une énorme bosse sous son habit terne et laid de lycéen à la vue de son cousin, sortant de la douche. Kyo tellement surpris, laissa tomber sa serviette. Yuki fit un pas en avant et se défonça la tronche sur le plancher mouille. Kyo se secoua

- Ça...va?

- Ouais...

Kyo lui tendit lentement la main. Yuki hésita un peu avant de la prendre. Avant même que Kyo ait eu le temps de le relever, le prince l'attira vers lui d'un geste brusque. Le roux atterrit sur Yuki dans une posture quelque peu gênante. Le corps pressé contre celui de son cousin, il ne chercha pas à se relever.

-Kyo...

-Hm...

-Kyo... Je...

Yuki n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, les lèvres du rouquin se pressant contre les siennes. Fermant les yeux, Yuki se laissa alla, ne pensant plus a rien. Kyo interrompit leur baiser pour murmurer un : Yuki je t'aime...

POV Kyo

KES KE JE VIENS DE DIRE!??!!!???

OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!

FIN DU POV

POV Yuki

IL M'AIME!! OH MY GOD!!IL M'AIME!! OH MY GOD!!IL M'AIME!! OH MY GOD!!IL M'AIME!! OH MY GOD!!IL M'AIME!! OH MY GOD!!IL M'AIME!! OH MY GOD!!IL M'AIME!! OH MY GOD!!IL M'AIME!! OH MY GOD!!IL M'AIME!! OH MY GOD!!IL M'AIME!! OH MY GOD!!IL M'AIME!! OH MY GOD!!IL M'AIME!! OH MY GOD!!IL M'AIME!! OH MY GOD!!IL M'AIME!! OH MY GOD!! OH MY GOD!!

FIN DU POV

Pour toute réponse, Yuki reprit le baiser. Il sentit les mains de Kyo se glisser sous son chandail. Le prince, en voyant ou il voulait en venir, leva les bras et laissa Kyo faire le travail. Peu après un chandail traversa la salle, bientôt suivi du pantalon noir. Yuki n'était plus vêtu que de son boxer noir avec des petits rongeurs.1

-Enlève ça, Yuki, ne me fait pas plus attendre.

Répondant à la demande de son amant, Yuki se dévêtit complètement. 2

Sans plus attendre, Kyo passa aux choses sérieuses. Il glissa lentement ses doigts le long des fesses de son cousin, s'approchant de l'anus de ce dernier. Ses 2 doigts glissèrent lentement à l'intérieur du trou, s'enfonçant jusqu'au début de la main. Yuki laissa échapper un grognement de plaisir (ou de douleur, allez savoir...) tandis que Kyo ayant identifié la partie intéressante de l'anatomie de Yuki, retira sa main. Sa bite étant déjà bandée, il l'enfonça dans l'anus de son partenaire, jusqu'au plus profond. Il allait et sortait d'une façon très enthousiasme tandis que Yuki hurlait de plaisir, s'agrippant au tapis de la salle de bain.

-Ah! Kyo n'arrête jamais. Tu est si bon!

-Ouais je sais...

-AAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!

- Ta gueule tu me défonces les tympans k'so nezumi.

Yuki se mit à 4 pattes devant son cousin, approchant ses lèvres entrouvertes de sa bite bandée. Entourant la bite de sa bouche mouillée, il avança jusqu'à ce que le bout de la bite caresse le fond de son palais. Kyo se dit que Yuki était beaucoup plus doué que Haru ou même Momiji a ce genre de choses. Combien d'années de pratique ce rat avait-il eu ?( environ une dizaine d'années...)

-Liche moi baka neko!

-Ohh ouii...

Kyo partit sa langue au bas du dos de Yuki, glissant lentement vers l'anus, caressant tout le long de la crack de fesse jusqu'a l'anus, ou il pénétra aussi loin que sa langue le permettait. Yuki s'empara du shampoing de la marque Clairol avec essences de laurier HerBal EssEnCe et en aspergea Kyo. Ce dernier émit des cris aigus et perçants de plaisir.

- AAAAAHHH !!! le nouveau shampoing fusion fruits d' HerBal EssEnCe! Quel expérience organiquEEEEE!!3

Sauf que quand le shampoing rentra dans son cul, il trouvait que ça brûlait. Kyo entraîna Yuki dans la douche pour une torride séance de lavage mutuel. Ils se lavèrent dans les parties les plus intimes de leur corps, prenant garde de très bien frotter.

-Mon tour...,dit Yuki d'une voix vicieuse

-Avec plaisir nezumi

-Yo, the name's Yuki

-Ayaaa, dit Kyo tandis que Yuki le plaquait au mur de la douche -utilisant Madona et Britney Spears comme modèle4- rentrant sa bite lubrifiée par le shampoing dans l'anus de Kyo. Le rouquin se mit à jouir, comme il n'avait pas fait depuis si longtemps, depuis que Haru, lui et Ayame avait forniqué a 3, sans Momiji cette fois. 5

- Yuki, est-ce que je suis le premier?

- À part le petit souriceau qui se promenait, oui tu es le premier.

- 30 secondes toi... un souriceau?

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses que ça fait une souris en chaleur ?

- Euh...mouais bon...

- Et moi Kyo, suis-je le premier?

- Le seul avec qui c'était volontaire.

- Alors.. qui d'autres...?

- Un buffle, un serpent et un chef de famille travesti.

Pour toute réponse, Yuki prit un élan et enfonça son organe reproducteur au plus profond de l'anus de Kyo. Alors que Kyo poussait un gémissement, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et une boulette de riz insipide apparut dans le cadre de porte. Le gémissement de Kyo se transforma en un cri de terreur.

- Yuki sort ton truc de la, c'est Tohru!!!

- Hein quoi ? Où ça !

- Par en avant imbécile. Non, par en arrière!

Yuki se retourna vivement et percuta le mur de pleine face.

POV Kyo

Putain de connard! Comment je peux aimer un tel idiot?

Fin POv Kyo

POV Yuki

Aieuuh!

Fin POV Yuki

Tohru toussota légèrement pour avertir de sa présence.

\\\

À SUIVRE…………

on attend impatiemment tous vos reviews!

1 Le boxer de Kyo était beaucoup plus mignon évidement mais comme il n'en portait pas, on ne pourra pas vous les décrire. vous avez qu'a imaginer bande de perverses.

2Hey, ça rime

3 Non non, on n'a pas été payées pour faire de la pub!

4 Vous avez vu le clip The Zone de Britney-pute?

Yuki: j'peux pas y a pas de télé chez cet imbécile de Shiguré.

Momiji : KOI!!!!!!!!

Yuki:Je vous rappelle que j'habite chez un idiot qui ne pense qu'à rien faire (mis à part forniquer Ayame) et encore moins à achet une télé

Kyo: On comprend maintenant pourquoi tu as un potager.

Yuki: Hey, ta gueule toi! Ou je te fais manger des poireaux !

AUTEURES DROGUÉES: Arrêtez, sinon on fait plus de yaoi !!

Kyo et Yuki mode Chibi Eyes: Non!!!

5 Y faudrait qu'on écrive ce bout là a un moment donne...


End file.
